


Cinco Momentos

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Family, Hentai, M/M, Multi, Romance, UA, alternative universe, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Após o casamento de Ikki e Mino, o casal e os amigos relembram momentos que podem definir o rumo de um relacionamento. UA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: Um dos casais da fic é Shun e Hyoga. Se não gosta do casal ou não tolera relacionamento entre homens, simplesmente não leia.
> 
> Essa fic nasceu de uma coluna da revista Women's Health de 2009, que listava, de forma bem humorada, alguns momentos marcantes de um relacionamento. Acho que eram treze na matéria... Comecei a fic com os treze, mas ia ficar um troço gigantesco, maçante e repetitivo. Reduzi a cinco e gostei do resultado. Então, serão cinco partes, cada uma relativa a um dos momentos, e cada parte será dividida em quatro capítulos, um para cada casal.
> 
> Boa leitura!

****

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

 

_"Leve-me de volta aos dias em que o amor era puro. O amor não acabava, era sempre seguro. A vida não é sempre perfeita, mas o amor é para sempre. Vamos deixar o amor verdadeiro nos unir, vamos fazer com que dure para sempre." (1)_

_**Prólogo** _

– Senhor Ikki Amamiya, aceita a senhorita Mino Setsuna como sua legítima esposa? – o juiz perguntou ao casal que estava à sua frente no salão de casamentos do fórum. Ao lado deles, apenas o irmão do noivo e os amigos mais próximos.

– Sim – o noivo respondeu sem titubear e Mino abriu um sorriso de encantamento. Vinha sonhando com esse momento há tempos, ainda que no início negasse veementemente, e que, na verdade, imaginasse um casamento romântico, na igrejinha anexa ao orfanato, com um simpático padre velhinho celebrando, ao invés daquele juiz com cara de ressaca de saquê. Queria também o tradicional vestido branco, nos moldes da tradição católica, cheio de anáguas e com um véu quilométrico como o de Lady Di, apesar do fim trágico dela, mas estava feliz em seu tubinho marfim. E Ikki estava lindo de terno!

– Senhorita Mino Setsuna, aceita Ikki Amamiya como seu legítimo esposo?

– Sim – ela respondeu, ostentando seu melhor sorriso.

– Então, em nome da lei, eu vos declaro casados.

Os noivos beijaram-se, enquanto os padrinhos comemoravam ao redor deles.

– Aleluia! – berrou Seiya. – Nunca pensei que um dia ia ver o Ikki se casando! É praticamente um milagre!

– Não é para tanto – Saori disse. – Você, que é um cabeça de vento, se casou!

– Também não precisa me chamar de cabeça de vento, né, amor?

– Mas você é, meu querido! E talvez por isso eu goste tanto de você, porque para você nunca tem tempo ruim.

– Bom, isso é verdade – ele concordou.

– Foi tão lindo quando nos casamos, não é Shi? – Shunrei perguntou baixinho ao marido, que a abraçava ternamente.

– Foi o dia mais bonito da minha vida – ele respondeu, beijando-lhe a fronte.

– Agora sim somos realmente um time de casados! – Hyoga disse e Shun concordou, segurando a mão de Hyoga. Embora não fossem casados legalmente, moravam juntos há mais de dois anos.

– Pronto, pessoal, estou acorrentado para sempre – Ikki disse, mostrando a aliança no dedo.

– Espero mesmo que seja para sempre – retrucou a noiva, e beijou o marido.

– Será. Eu não me casaria se não fosse assim. Já assinamos tudo, então vamos embora que eu preciso tirar a barriga da miséria!

Rindo, os casais deixaram o fórum e seguiram para um restaurante, onde comemorariam o enlace com um almoço. Mino queria uma grande festa no orfanato, mas como Ikki se recusou a fazer qualquer coisa com mais de vinte pessoas, ela acabou por escolher um lugar aconchegante e com boa comida, localizado num bairro tranquilo, onde teriam privacidade para comemorar. Depois jantariam com as crianças no orfanato, e só então os dois partiriam em lua-de-mel.

– Como se sente, Ikki? – Seiya perguntou assim que se sentaram à mesa reservada.

– Já disse: acorrentado para sempre! – respondeu, fazendo uma cara dramática.

– Ah, mas esse tipo de corrente é maravilhoso – Shiryu disse, e Shunrei concordou com um sorriso cúmplice.

– Vocês chegaram ao ponto mais importante de um romance – declarou Saori.

– Sim, concordo que é o mais importante – Mino replicou. – Mas também acho que outros momentos são extremamente importantes e merecem ser lembrados, afinal, sem eles não chegaríamos ao casamento, não é mesmo?

– É verdade – Shun assentiu. – O dia em que nos percebemos apaixonados pelo outro, o dia do primeiro beijo, o primeiro "eu te amo", tudo isso é importante.

– Homem não se lembra dessas coisas! – Ikki bradou.

– O Shiryu lembra! – Shunrei retrucou.

– Algumas coisas! – ele corrigiu. – Lembro-me de algumas coisas.

– Alguma coisa já é muita coisa para um homem! – Saori disse, olhando para seu marido que, de tão distraído, costumava esquecer-se até do próprio aniversário.

– Mas então, que momentos vocês consideram cruciais numa relação? – Hyoga questionou.

– Hum... vamos ver... – Seiya disse, enquanto todos pensavam numa resposta.

Continua...

 


	2. Capítulo I

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**   
**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**  
(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)  
Chiisana Hana  
Beta-reader: Nina Neviani

**PARTE 1  
**

**O TEMPO**

_"É mais do que perfeito_   
_Melhor que o correto_   
_Neste exato momento_   
_O tempo simplesmente parou."(1)_

CAPÍTULO I

– Ah, acho que é mágico quando perdemos a noção do tempo pela primeira vez, sabe? – Mino começou.

– É – Shunrei concordou, olhando ternamente para o marido. Tinham se casado há pouco mais de dois anos e a vida conjugal ainda era uma eterna lua de mel. – Eu sei bem como é... Quando você já está conversando com a pessoa há horas, mas parece que se passaram apenas alguns minutos.

– Verdade – Shiryu disse, retribuindo o olhar terno. – Foi assim conosco...

_Dez anos atrás..._

_– Odeio falar em público, odeio falar em público – Shunrei repetia consigo enquanto passava a limpo as anotações para o trabalho final de Literatura, o qual estava detestando com toda a força. Se já morria de medo de falar em público, fazer isso no auditório do colégio seria uma tortura quase insuportável. Estava estudando desde as duas da tarde e agora passava das seis, mesmo assim não se sentia suficientemente segura para apresentar o texto. O telefone tocou e ela se assustou. Raramente o aparelho tocava e, quando acontecia, quase sempre era engano._

_– Alô – disse sem entusiasmo, esperando que perguntassem por alguém que ela desconhecia._

_– Oi – uma bela voz masculina disse do outro lado linha. – Shunrei, por favor?_

_– É ela. Quem fala? – respondeu sobressaltada. A pessoa a conhecia! Que milagre!_

_– Aqui é o Shiryu. Tudo bem?_

_– Ah, oi, Shiryu – respondeu, ainda mais perplexa, pois ele seria uma das últimas pessoas de quem ela esperaria receber um telefonema. Como ela, o rapaz tinha ido estudar na escola no começo do ano. Trocou poucas palavras com ele, geralmente quando havia trabalho em grupo pois, por ser tão reservada quanto ele, sempre eram excluídos dos grupinhos e terminavam por fazer os trabalhos juntos. Dessa vez não tinha sido diferente. Gostava de fazer os trabalhos com ele, gostava desses poucos momentos de proximidade, mas ele nunca tinha telefonado, apesar de terem trocado telefone há tempos. Muitas vezes Shunrei sentiu vontade de ligar para ele, mas durante esse ano de convivência na escola, nunca teve coragem de fazê-lo._

_Tinham combinado de se verem na segunda-feira, depois da aula, na biblioteca, cada um levando sua parte do trabalho já pronta, pois assim lhes faltaria apenas discutir eventuais mudanças e acertar detalhes, mas agora ele estava ao telefone e ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer._

_– Pensei numas coisas para o trabalho – ele continuou, aparentando um leve nervosismo, mas articulando bem as palavras. – Então queria conversar com você sobre isso o mais rápido possível. Posso passar aí hoje?_

_– Sim, claro – ela aceitou, tentando parecer natural, embora a possibilidade de recebê-lo em seu minúsculo quartinho tenha feito seu coração disparar. Ficariam sozinhos e ela se questionava se, sem a censura dos olhares alheios, conseguiria esconder o sentimento que nutria por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, no primeiro dia de aula do ano, quando seus olhares se cruzaram no pátio vazio e, sem pensar em nada, ela sorriu. Embaraçado, ele sorriu de volta. Depois, ela saiu correndo ao perceber que tinha sorrido para um estranho. Consolou-se com a ideia de que nunca mais veria o belo rapaz a quem dedicara um belo sorriso, mas pouco depois, quando entrou na sala de aula, lá estava ele, sentado na primeira cadeira da primeira fila._

_– Certo – ele disse. – Então estou indo para sua casa. Até já._

_– Até – ela respondeu e recolocou o fone no gancho. Correu para o quarto e olhou-se no espelho. Usava uma roupa muito velha, puída e descolorida, e o cabelo estava desgrenhado. – Ai, meu Deus! Ele vem aqui e eu vou recebê-lo assim?– perguntou-se._

_Apressou-se em tomar banho e vestir uma roupa ao menos aceitável. Depois, prendeu os cabelos com um elástico cor-de-rosa e passou um pouco de lavanda para bebês, seu perfume habitual._

_– Agora sim – disse a si mesma quando tornou a olhar-se no espelho. – Melhorou. Um pouco. É. Pelo menos não vou assustá-lo._

_Pouco depois ele tocou a campainha. Ela respirou fundo e abriu a porta._

_– Oi – disse. Não queria corar, mas sentiu a face esquentar mesmo assim._

_– Oi – ele respondeu com um sorriso tímido. Trazia um livro e um caderno numa mão, e um pacote na outra._

_– Pode entrar._

_– Obrigado – ele disse e retirou os sapatos antes de entrar. Acomodaram-se no sofá e olharam-se um tanto embaraçados._

_– Então, no que pensou? – ela perguntou para quebrar o silêncio constrangedor que se fez._

_– Ehr... eu pensei que podíamos fazer uma espécie de diálogo, sabe? Como se um de nós estivesse explicando o assunto para o outro. Então abordaríamos todos os temas de uma forma mais atraente e menos chata._

_– Boa ideia. Ótima ideia na verdade – ela disse, mesmo sem se sentir muito confortável com isso. Representar seria simplesmente pior que despejar o texto o mais rápido possível, rezando para não gaguejar nem trocar as palavras._

_– Que bom que gostou. Eu marquei no livro alguns pontos importantes, fiz uns rascunhos, anotei algumas coisas. Você prefere ficar com que parte?_

_– A menor! Por favor! Eu detesto falar em público. E sou péssima atriz._

_– Certo – ele assentiu e sorriu. – Eu faço a parte maior, não tem problema. Também não gosto muito da ideia de falar no auditório, mas acho que consigo._

_– Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu vou ter uma síncope lá no palco, então é melhor você se preparar para prosseguir sem mim._

_– Não vai ter nada, você vai ver – ele disse e começaram a elaborar o trabalho a partir das anotações que o rapaz fez. Concluíram tudo em poucas horas, deixando depois que a conversa fluísse. Descobriram que tinham mais coisas em comum do que pensavam, que gostavam dos mesmos filmes, das mesmas músicas, das mesmas comidas, dos mesmos livros e lamentaram-se muito por não terem conversado direito ao longo desse ano em que estudaram juntos._

_Depois, ele finalmente abriu o pacote que trouxe consigo: dois sanduíches de frango defumado e uma bandeja de docinhos de morango, os preferidos de ambos. Devoraram tudo sem culpa, conversando e trocando receitas, já que ele revelou que fez os sanduíches._

_– Acho que vão se surpreender com a dupla de esquisitos! – ela exclamou empolgada._

_– Esquisitos? – ele indagou surpreso._

_– É. O pessoal fala que eu sou esquisita. Bom, e que você também é. Você sabe, porque ficamos quietos, porque não nos vêem nos bares à noite, nem nas festas, porque tiramos notas altas, essas coisas._

_– Eu não sou esquisito! – ele protestou. – E não acho que você seja! Bobagem. Não somos esquisitos. Somos tranquilos, reservados, calmos, qualquer coisa assim, menos esquisitos._

_– É fácil pra você... porque você é bonito._

_Shunrei disse a segunda frase quase num sussurro e corou. Era verdade que, embora o achassem esquisito, todas as suas colegas eram unânimes em admitir que Shiryu era um rapaz bonito._

_– Então, você mora aqui sozinha? – ele perguntou, desviando-se do assunto, apesar de ter gostado de saber que ela o achava bonito. Observou o pequeno quarto onde ela morava, bem semelhante ao que ele vivia, em outra república. Tinha uma cama, a mesa, que servia para estudar e para as refeições, uma cômoda, uma estante e o sofá. A diferença é que ele tinha uma televisão, que a mãe insistira em trazer, mas que ele pouco usava._

_– É. Eu nasci na China, mas vim para Tóquio há alguns anos com meu avô, mas ele morreu... E você?_

_– Eu também moro sozinho num alojamento para estudantes bem parecido com esse. Meus pais são do interior e acharam melhor me mandar para estudar em Tóquio, já que é ano de vestibular._

_– Pelo menos você tem pais... Os meus morreram quando eu era bebê e meu avô me criou._

_– Que pena... Bom, eu era órfão. Morei num orfanato até os oito anos, quando um casal me adotou. Eles são ótimos! Mas quer dizer que você é sozinha? De verdade?_

_– É, eu sou – ela confirmou._

_– Não é muito bom... eu sei bem o que é isso. Também me sentia muito sozinho quando estava no orfanato... Eu tive muita sorte._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Shiryu olhou o relógio e exclamou:_

_– Nossa! Nem vi o tempo passar! Já é mais de meia-noite!_

_– Jura? – surpreendeu-se Shunrei. Também não notou a passagem do tempo._

_– Olha – ele mostrou o relógio._

_– Meu Deus! Como passou rápido! – ela disse, e completou em pensamento: "Rápido demais... queria passar mais tempo com ele..."_

_– Melhor eu ir embora, Shunrei – Shiryu disse, com remorso por não ter percebido o adiantado da hora. Não era de bom tom ficar até tão tarde na casa de uma moça. – Ligo amanhã, quer dizer, mais tarde, se tiver mais alguma ideia. Ehr... Será que domingo poderíamos passar o texto juntos?_

_– Sim, claro – Shunrei assentiu e seu olhar iluminou-se com a ideia de passar o domingo com ele. – Aqui em casa mesmo?_

_– Sim, se você não se incomodar._

_– Por mim tudo bem._

_– Ótimo._

_– Às nove horas está bom?_

_– Perfeito._

_– Então até domingo._

_– Até...Quando fechou a porta, Shunrei levou as mãos à boca, contendo um grito de felicidade que seria totalmente inadequado para o horário, enquanto Shiryu desceu os dois lances de escada ostentando seu melhor sorriso._

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Christina Sturmer, Mehr Als Perfekt.


	3. Capítulo II

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes.**   
**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**-C-I-N-C-O-**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**   
**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**   
**Chiisana Hana**   
**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

**PARTE 1**

  
**O TEMPO**

_Vai dizer que o tempo_   
_Não parou naquele momento?(1)_

**CAPÍTULO II**

– E eu fiquei o sábado inteirinho pensando nele! – Shunrei comentou depois do seu relato. – Fiquei toda boba, pensando em como podíamos ter conversado tantas horas sem perceber!  
– Lembro-me muito bem da primeira vez em que eu e Seiya conversamos por tanto tempo que ele caiu no sono e começou a roncar.  
– Eu não ronco – ele protestou.  
– Ronca sim!  
– Ronco nada! Ronco?  
– Ronca! – todos os amigos responderam e Shun completou:  
– Você deve roncar desde que se entende por gente.  
– Ah, é que eu devo respirar mal, gente!  
– Sei... – todos responderam em coro.  
– Graças a Deus existem ótimos protetores auriculares! – exclamou Saori. – Vocês nem imaginam como são super úteis! Aquelas coisinhas salvaram nosso casamento, gente!  
Todos riram e, empolgada, Saori começou a contar sua história...

_– O que você vem fazer aqui? – Seiya perguntou a Saori ao entrar no planetário da Mansão Kido. O rapaz era ajudante do jardineiro da mansão e sempre via a herdeira milionária entrar naquela esquisita construção em forma de abóbada. Intrigado, resolveu ir até lá._   
_– Eu é que pergunto: o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui, no MEU planetário? – Saori retrucou, irritada com a intromissão do adolescente ajudante de jardineiro._   
_– É que sempre vejo você por aqui – ele começou. – Me deu vontade de saber o que você faz e ver como é esse tal planetário por dentro._   
_– Agora já viu, pode ir – Saori disse, empurrando o rapaz para fora._   
_– Eu gostei daqui – ele disse, dando a volta na garota e sentando-se no chão. Olhou admirado para o céu projetado na cúpula. – É bonito._   
_Saori pôs as mãos na cintura e berrou:_   
_– Eu vou chamar os seguranças!_   
_– Por quê? Não estou fazendo nada demais._   
_– Nada demais? Fique certo de que será advertido por essa conduta atrevida e que só não o demito agora mesmo porque tenho pena de você, mas experimente intrometer-se nos meus assuntos e entrar no meu planetário mais uma vez que eu peço para o Tatsumi despedir você e sua irmã na mesma hora._   
_Seiya riu._   
_– Nossa! Tudo isso só porque entrei aqui? Que drama, hein?_   
_– Não vai mesmo embora?_   
_– Não – ele respondeu displicente. – Só quando eu quiser ir. E quer saber? Eu não acho que você seria capaz de nos demitir só porque eu entrei no seu amado planetário._   
_– Você mora na minha casa de favor só porque é irmão da minha ótima arrumadeira, eu arranjo um trabalho adequado à sua falta de qualificação profissional, aí você invade meu planetário, me aporrinha e ainda duvida do que eu digo! É muita insolência numa pessoa só!_   
_Saori gritava exasperada, enquanto Seiya continuava sentado no chão, sorrindo impassível._   
_– Eu quero que você saia agora! – concluiu a moça aos berros. Única herdeira de um milionário japonês, cercada de gente bajuladora desde a infância, ela desconhecia alguém que fosse capaz de desobedecer uma ordem sua. Até o moleque ajudante de jardineiro fazer isso... O jovem irmão da arrumadeira invadira seu espaço e a desafiara, mas a despeito do discurso irado e de toda a encenação, ela estava gostando daquilo... Era bom ser contestada! Era bom ter com quem brigar!_   
_– Quero ver quem vai me tirar daqui! – ele disse._   
_– Ora seu... seu... seu..._   
_– Seu? Completa! – ele provocou._   
_– Seu enxerido de uma figa!_   
_– Eu sou mesmo – ele admitiu e fez uma careta que Saori achou engraçada, mas tentou a todo custo não rir. – Vai Saori, me diz por que você gosta tanto de vir aqui, poxa!_   
_– Não lhe devo satisfações! – Saori bradou de volta. – E não me chame pelo nome! Não lhe dei intimidade para isso! Pra você é senhorita Kido! E saia já do meu planetário ou chamo mesmo os seguranças!_   
_– Se realmente quisesse chamar, já tinha feito isso._   
_– Pois eu vou fazer agora!_   
_Quando Saori pegou o interfone e fingiu discar um número, Seiya deu-se por vencido._   
_– Está bem, está bem, sua chata – ele disse e se levantou do chão, sempre rindo. – Eu vou, mas saiba que é por isso que você não tem amigos, porque você é muito chata!_   
_– Eu sou o quê? – indignou-se a moça._   
_– Você ouviu – ele continuou, sorrindo daquele jeito insolente de que Saori já começava a gostar._   
_– Eu não sou chata – Saori retrucou, verdadeiramente ofendida com o comentário._   
_– Ah, não? Então por que está me expulsando? Eu não fiz nada, só quero conversar._   
_– Tá, tá, pode ficar..._   
_Ele tornou a sentar-se no chão._   
_– Então, agora vai me dizer o que faz aqui?_   
_– Vou – ela também sentou no chão. – Eu venho porque olhar o céu projetado na abóbada me traz paz..._   
_– Hum... é bem bonito – ele diz, olhando mais para ela do que para a projeção._   
_Saori falou longamente sobre as estrelas e os planetas, mostrando-os a Seiya no projetor. Depois, os dois conversaram por várias horas, os assuntos passando de astronomia para astrologia e então para a música pop mais tocada àquele ano, e disso para as influências filosóficas que Saori encontrou na letra da mesma. Seiya não entendeu metade das coisas que ela disse, mas gostou de ouvi-la._   
_Depois, ela falou das aulas de piano e de como a professora a considerava um prodígio. Seiya desconfiou que a mulher só dizia isso porque Saori era rica, mas não comentou nada. Limitou-se a dizer que gostava de tocar violão, mas nunca tinha tido aulas, tocava tudo de ouvido. Prometeram que um ensinaria seu instrumento ao outro e que Saori daria umas aulas de teoria musical a Seiya._   
_Por fim, ela começou a falar de seus planos para o futuro, de como desejava assumir a direção das empresas do avô, até que..._   
_– Rooooooooooonc..._   
_Saori olhou indignada para seu interlocutor, cuja cabeça pendia para o lado direito._   
_– SEIYA! – gritou. O rapaz acordou sobressaltado._   
_– Quê? Hã?_   
_– Ora, você dormiu enquanto eu falava!_   
_– Foi?_   
_– Foi!_   
_– Foi nada – disse entre um bocejo e outro. – Eu, eu, eu estava só descansando os olhos..._   
_– Só vou perdoar porque foi uma noite muito agradável – ela disse quando constatou, surpresa, que o sol começava a nascer._   
_– É, tão agradável que já virou dia e a gente nem percebeu – ele concordou. – Então, vou indo. Até mais._   
_– Gostei de brigar com você – ela disse. – E de conversar também, claro. Promete que volta?_   
_– Todo dia! Ah, e sabe aquilo de ser chata? Não é verdade. Não exatamente! Só um pouquinho._   
_– Ora, seu moleque! – ela esbravejou em tom de brincadeira, e despediu-se do rapaz com um abraço que o pegou desprevenido. – Até mais, Seiya._   
_– Até – ele respondeu e saiu andando displicentemente, enquanto ela continuava observando-o. Bastou apenas uma conversa para que ele deixasse de ser apenas o irmão preguiçoso da arrumadeira que fingia que ajudava o jardineiro para ser alguém que a fazia falar e sorrir, ignorando todo o peso de carregar o sobrenome Kido._   
_Saori espreguiçou-se. Depois desligou o projetor, apagou as luzes e sentou-se do lado de fora do planetário. Era a primeira vez que apreciava a beleza da alvorada. Ficou ali, sozinha, vendo o sol nascer, porque era assim que se sentia depois da longuíssima conversa com o moleque insolente de riso fácil: nascendo outra vez._

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Jota Quest, Mais uma vez


	4. Capítulo III

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles e morro de ciúmes.**   
**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**   
**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**   
**Chiisana Hana**

**PARTE 1**

**O TEMPO**

_Com você o tempo para, você tem o que eu quero_

_Você sente o que eu sinto? Porque o que sinto é real (1)_

**CAPÍTULO III**

– Ainda é estranho lembrar que isso foi há mais de dez anos – comentou Saori. – Parece que foi ontem.

– Parece mesmo – Seiya concordou, com um sorriso afetuoso.

– E eu ainda me encanto com a capacidade do Seiya de contestar as minhas ordens!

– Sou mestre nisso!

Todos riram do comentário de Seiya e logo após Ikki declarou:

– Nós não tivemos esse negócio de não perceber o tempo e tal.

Imediatamente Mino corrigiu o marido:

– Claro que tivemos! Não se lembra? Na viagem para Los Angeles.

– Foi?

– Claro! Quando viajávamos, geralmente eu ficava no notebook ou lendo alguma coisa, enquanto você dormia ou paquerava as aeromoças. No máximo, conversávamos rapidamente sobre assuntos profissionais. Mas naquela viagem, não. Naquela viagem ficamos conversando o caminho inteiro e nem notamos quanto tempo demorou para chegarmos...

_Seis meses atrás..._   
_– Você vai se atrasar. Vai perder o vôo. La la la la la – Mino cantarolou ao telefone. Do outro lado da linha, Ikki, lutador de vale-tudo, patrão dela, amigo de Seiya Ogawara, sua paixão da adolescência, fazia pouco caso. Ela tinha começado a trabalhar para ele como massoterapeuta, mas acabou por se tornar o braço direito do lutador. Cuidava de tudo, de assuntos burocráticos até presentes para as moças com quem ele saía. Passou a fazer companhia nas viagens e foi quase inevitável apaixonar-se pelo rapaz, embora ele nunca tivesse demonstrado ter por ela mais que interesse profissional._

_– Eu nunca me atraso – ele disse, seguro de si._

_– Ok. Estou no aeroporto. Ou você chega dentro de meia hora ou não vai embarcar. Está dito. Tchau._

_Exatamente meia hora depois o rapaz estava lá, carregando apenas uma mala de mão. Ela já não se assustava mais com a pouca bagagem, afinal ele sempre dizia que precisava apenas do short de luta, do protetor genital, de algumas cuecas e de uma ou duas mudas de roupa para sair e conhecer a "fauna local". Só._

_– Eu não disse que chegava? – ele perguntou, sorrindo daquele jeito charmoso que deixava Mino inquieta._

_– Disse, Amamiya, disse. E não quero nem imaginar as multas que você COM CERTEZA ganhou por excesso de velocidade, as quais eu serei obrigada a me deslocar para pagar._

_– É para isso que você trabalha comigo, para resolver meus problemas._

_– Claro, Amamiya, claro. Agora vamos, sim?_

_Embarcaram no avião minutos depois e sentaram-se lado a lado como de costume. Ela sabia que o pré-requisito mais importante para trabalhar com Ikki Amamiya era não encher a paciência dele, por isso, raramente puxava assunto. Entretanto, surpreendentemente foi ele quem quis conversar._

_– Sabe, Mino, talvez essa seja uma das minhas últimas lutas como profissional – ele disse em tom estranhamente grave. Mino não entendeu._

_– Como é? Está pensando em parar?_

_– É. Estou cansado dessa vida. Sei lá, já ganhei tudo que eu tinha de ganhar como profissional, lutar está perdendo o sentindo para mim. Já não me divirto como antigamente._

_– Nunca imaginei ouvir isso de você... – ela disse, sinceramente surpresa._

_– Como não? Achou o quê? Que eu ia lutar até os cem anos?_

_– Não, mas você só tem trinta!_

_– E já luto há mais de dez, Mino. É muito tempo arrebentando a cara por aí._

_– E o que você pensa em fazer se parar mesmo?_

_– Não sei ao certo. Mas tenho grana, posso abrir uma academia..._

_– Bom, se é o que você quer, então que seja. Mas vou sentir sua falta... ehr... de trabalhar com você, das viagens e de tudo mais. Até de quando você me faz comprar presentes para aquelas vagab... moças de reputação duvidosa._

_Ele riu. Mino olhou-o com ternura._

_– Não faz essa cara de gato pidão – ele disse, ainda rindo._

_– Cara de gato pidão! Ikki!_

_– Gato pidão._

_– Para, seu tonto! Eu não tenho cara de gato pidão._

_– Você fez uma cara igual à do gato daquele desenho escroto do ogro verde, sabe?_

_– Não, não sei – negou, mas sabia bem que era do fofíssimo Gato de Botas que Ikki estava falando. – E acho bom você parar com isso._

_\- Cara de gata pidona, então?_

_\- Ikki! – ela censurou, mas ficou se perguntando se com "gata" ele poderia estar referindo-se a seus atributos físicos. – E de onde é que você conhece esse gato, hein? Anda vendo desenhos? Não sabia desse seu lado._

_– Você acha mesmo que eu tenho saco pra assistir desenho, Mino?_

_– Sei lá, você que está falando._

_– O Shun tem um pôster desse gato no quarto, tá bom?_

_– Ah tá, agora está explicado._

_– Sim, mas o que eu ia dizer é que você não precisa fazer essa cara porque eu disse que ia parar de lutar, não que ia demitir você. Quero que continue trabalhando pra mim. Eu ainda vou precisar de alguém cuidando das coisas. Você sabe que não tenho paciência para essas porcarias burocráticas e que se depender de mim já chego gritando e esmurrando as mesas._

_– É – ela respondeu, sem deixar transparecer que se animara com a possibilidade de continuar trabalhando para ele, embora o que desejasse mesmo era ser promovida a namorada._

_Fez-se silêncio e Mino pôs-se a mexer no notebook, mas Ikki não demorou a inquietar-se._

_– O que é que você tanto faz nesse computador? – ele perguntou._

_– Nada. Você hoje, hein? Bebeu o quê? Nunca quis saber o que eu fazia..._

_– Você sabe que eu não bebo, Mino._

_Mino deu uma sonora gargalhada._

_– Isso é o que você diz para a imprensa, mas sabemos que não é bem assim, Amamiya._

_– É... Agora me diz o que é que você tanto escreve aí..._

_– Não é da sua conta, idiota! – Mino retrucou, nervosa. Não estava escrevendo nada demais, apenas revisava a lista de compromissos de Ikki no dia seguinte e fazia anotações, mas a mera possibilidade de Ikki encostar no notebook e ver um texto que ela escrevera horas antes enquanto esperava por ele a deixou em pânico._

_– E precisa me xingar? – retrucou Ikki. – Eu sou seu patrão, lembra?_

_– Lembro, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de se intrometer nas minhas coisas._

_– Então me deixa ver o que é isso!_

_– Não!_

_– Tudo bem... eu vejo sem deixar mesmo! – ele disse e puxou o notebook da mão dela._

_– Ikki! – ela gritou. A passageira atrás deles, uma senhora muito gorda e com óculos fundo-de-garrafa manifestou-se:_

_– Será que vocês dois podem se comportar como adultos? Já estão meio grandinhos para fazerem algazarra no avião._

_Ikki voltou-se para a mulher com cara de poucos amigos e disparou:_

_– Não podemos, minha tia._

_– Ikki – Mino censurou-o com um sussurro e dirigiu-se à senhora, com voz doce. – Perdão. Ele tomou uns remédios e está um pouco alterado. Sinto muito._

_– Que ele está alterado eu estou vendo, minha filha! – a velha exclamou exasperada e voltou-se para Ikki. – As drogas fazem muito mal!_

_– Porra, que velha chata!_

_– Ikki! – Mino censurou outra vez, puxando-o de volta para a cadeira. – Senta aí e fica quieto! Pronto. Olha aqui o que eu estava fazendo: revisando seus compromissos. Satisfeito?_

_– Estou – ele disse e voltou a ficar quieto. Por um tempo. Quando a massoterapeuta foi ao banheiro, ele pegou o aparelho e fuçou nos documentos recentes._

_– Não faz mesmo nada de interessante essa Mino – ele murmurou, até seu olhar recair sobre o arquivo "posts para o Tumblr"._

_– Tumblr? – perguntou-se. – Que merda é Tumblr?_

_Abriu o arquivo. Começou a ler. Mino derramava uma série de declarações de amor entrecortadas por excertos de músicas. Um post em especial chamou a atenção de Ikki:_

_"LOVE YOU MORE THAN THOSE BITCHES BEFORE...(2)_

_Ok. Eu sei que ele é lindo, maravilhoso e irresistível, mas custava olhar para o lado e perceber que eu sou totalmente louca por ele e que jamais nenhuma daquelas criaturas siliconadas será namorada melhor que eu?"_

_– A Mino apaixonada por mim? – questionou-se e fechou o arquivo. – Nunca imaginei que ela... bom, já imaginei sim, mas é estranho ver essas coisas escritas._

_Quando a moça voltou, Ikki esforçou-se para parecer natural._

_– E então, o que pretende fazer quando chegarmos em Los Angeles? – perguntou._

_– Dormir, ora essa! Tenho que estar bem descansada na hora da sua coletiva de imprensa. E você também. Já falei mil vezes que você tem essa entrevista, acho apropriado que você esteja pelo menos sem cara de sono. Ressaca então está terminantemente proibida._

_– Impossível – ele respondeu sério. – Tenho planos para essa noite._

_– Tudo bem. Você é quem sabe. Mas depois não diga que não avisei._

_– Você não vai poder reclamar, pois está incluída nos meus planos._

_– Eu? – uma Mino perplexa retrucou. Sempre ficava no hotel enquanto ele se esbaldava na noite das cidades por onde passavam._

_– É, você, dona Setsuna._

_– Para com isso, Amamiya. Estou quase acreditando que você usou mesmo algum tipo de droga. Olha, se você usou, prepare-se, vai ser pego no antidoping, hein? E aí pode dar tchauzinho para o encerramento triunfante da sua carreira._

_– Você sabe que não usei droga nenhuma._

_– Mas é que você nunca abre essa sua boca e hoje está falando por todos os dias em que não falou. E ainda me inclui nos seus programas? Estranhíssimo._

_– Deixa de ser desconfiada, Mino! Só quero levar você para sair._

_– Amamiya, Amamiya, espero que você não esteja aprontando nada..._

_– Não estou. Garanto. Deixa de ser desconfiada._

_– É melhor mesmo que não esteja._

_– Juro. Mas Mino, queria que você me ajudasse numa coisa._

_– O quê?_

_– Queria fazer uma espécie de carta de despedida para os meus fãs. Para colocar no site, sabe?_

_– Certo. Vamos tentar escrever algo juntos._

_Ela fez menção de pegar o notebook na bolsa, mas ele a deteve._

_– Sem computador – ele disse. – Por enquanto, vamos só conversar sobre isso._

_Mino olhou para ele ainda mais perplexa. Ele sorriu._

_– Olha, Ikki, o que quer que você tenha tomado, faça o favor de tomar sempre!_

_E os dois foram conversando sobre a tal carta, depois sobre os planos de Ikki para o futuro e sobre milhares de assuntos que iam surgindo naturalmente, transformando as mais de doze horas de viagem num agradabilíssimo instante de descontração, que ambos lamentaram ter chegado ao fim quando o avião pousou._

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Freundreskreis, Mit Dir.
> 
> (2) Lana Del Rey, Blue Jeans.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Todos os outros personagens são criações minhas, eu não ganho nenhum centavo com eles, mas morro de ciúmes**

**Setsuna pertence a Nina Neviani.**

**CINCO MOMENTOS**

**(QUE DEFINEM UM RELACIONAMENTO)**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

 

**PARTE 1**

 

**O TEMPO**

_Eu gostaria de parar o tempo um pouco_

_E ficar abraçando você por horas... (1)_

**Capítulo IV**

– E nós, Hyoga? – Shun indagou. – Lembra como foi? Você estava curtindo uma fossa depois do fim do romance com a Freya...

– O russo e a princesinha nórdica! – riu Seiya. – Era engraçado, parecia até nome de filme!

– Podia dar um bom filme pornô também... – Ikki disparou e foi logo censurado pela esposa:

– Ikki, não começa!

– Bom, ela era mesmo um tanto fogosa – Hyoga admitiu rindo e agora foi a vez de Shun censurá-lo:

– Coisa feia falar das suas intimidades com a moça!

– Eu sabia! – Ikki exclamou. – Só de olhar eu sei quando a moça tem fogo na...

– Ikki! – Mino interrompeu. – Gente, eu me casei com esse homem? Alguém me interna porque eu estava louca na hora que eu disse que aceitava!

– Se estiver arrependida ainda dá tempo de desfazer o casamento – Ikki alegou, sério. Mino riu.

– De jeito nenhum! – ela disse. – Agora é meu, eu não largo mais!

– Excelente! Assim que eu gosto.

– Mas então, Hyoga – Shun recomeçou –, você voltou de Asgard com aquela mega dor de cotovelo e...

– Dor de corno! – Seiya corrigiu com uma gargalhada. – Haha! Sabemos que ela te chifrou com um tal de Hagen.

– Pulemos essa parte, ok? – sugeriu um constrangido Hyoga.

– Não foi o contrário? – Shiryu perguntou. – O traído não foi o Hagen?

– Pode ser, pode ser – Seiya disse. – A ordem da safadeza não altera o chifre.

– A verdade é que fomos ambos enganados e a princesa era uma danadinha! – Hyoga concluiu após as gargalhadas dos amigos. – Agora vocês vão me deixar contar como foi o nosso momento ou não?

Todos responderam afirmativamente e Hyoga começou a falar...

 

_Três anos atrás, no apartamento de Shun..._

_– Então quando você chegou lá, ela simplesmente disse que estava tudo acabado? – Shun perguntou, sentado na mesinha de centro, de frente para o amigo, que também era seu vizinho._

_– Isso mesmo – Hyoga assentiu, desolado. Jogava vôlei no time da faculdade e conhecera a moça num Jogos Mundiais Universitários. A norueguesa parecia meio louquinha, dizia ser herdeira do trono na sua terra, uma tal de Asgard. Ele duvidava da história, mas a moça era bonita e encantadora, e ele logo se apaixonou. Começaram a namorar ainda durante a viagem e mantiveram o namoro a distância, até que ele resolveu ir visitá-la._

_– Lógico que eu quis uma explicação, né?_

_– Claro, claro... Nada mais justo._

_– Ela desconversou, mas eu insisti e ela acabou confessando que tinha outro namorado na terra dela e que ia se casar com ele!_

_– Que chato, Hyoga. Situação mais embaraçosa, hein? Mas você vai superar! Você vai arrumar outra pessoa bem melhor que essa princesa, pode crer._

_– Nesse momento nem sei se quero, Shun. Acho melhor ficar quieto, sabe? Pelo menos por uns tempos. Agora quero focar na faculdade e no time._

_– Faz muito bem... Bom, estou morrendo de fome. Vou preparar algo para jantar. Você também deve estar com fome, não?_

_– É, estou sim. E a June? Ainda viajando?_

_– Aham. Só volta na semana que vem._

_– Ah, sim. E como estão os preparativos para o casamento?_

_– Ela viajou justamente por isso. Queria comprar umas coisas para a casa nova, encomendar o vestido numa maison francesa, essas coisas..._

_– O apartamento de vocês já está pronto?_

_– Está sim. É bem maior que esse e numa área mais nobre, do jeito que ela queria._

_– Sim, mas, me desculpa a intromissão, você não parece entusiasmado._

_– Tenho um pouco de medo, sabe? Minha vida vai mudar por completo. Eu vou ter de dividir meu espaço com a Ju e às vezes eu simplesmente gosto de ficar sozinho, tocando meu piano, compondo minhas músicas..._

_– Por falar nisso, posso colocar uma música?_

_– Só não coloque nenhuma coisa de natureza "corta-pulso", pelo amor de Deus. Eu não quero ninguém se suicidando no meu apartamento. Nem você, nem eu._

_Hyoga ficou intrigado por Shun, prestes a se casar, ter incluído a si mesmo entre os potenciais suicidas, mas ficou calado._

_– Estou mal, mas não tenho a menor intenção de me matar, pode ficar tranquilo._

_– Por via das dúvidas, esconderei todas as facas, lençóis, cordas e remédios._

_Os dois riram e Shun foi preparar o jantar enquanto Hyoga ficou mexendo nos CDs._

_– Música clássica, new age, alguns CDs de pop music, provavelmente da June... – ele murmurou. Escolheu um álbum de Ayumi Hamasaki e pôs para tocar. Da cozinha, Shun veio ver._

_– Ayu? – ele perguntou. – Não sabia que você gostava._

_– Nem conheço. Só achei a moça bonita._

_– Como não conhece? A imperatriz do J-Pop! Ela é ótima! Tenho todos os CDs._

_Hyoga arregalou os olhos._

_– Pensei que o disco fosse da June._

_– Não, não. É meu mesmo._

_– Não conhecia esse seu lado pop._

_– Tem muitos lados meus que ninguém conhece._

_– Agora fiquei com medo de você, Shun._

_– Não precisa ficar... Eu não enlouqueci. Ainda não – disse e enveredou-se pela cozinha de novo. Vez ou outra falava algo com Hyoga, que continuava mexendo nos CDs. Quando Shun voltou com duas tigelinhas fumegantes, Hyoga pronunciou o resultado de sua "investigação" sobre o gosto musical do amigo:_

_– Eu realmente não conhecia você. Madonna, Shun! Você tem CDs da Madonna!_

_– Todos – Shun respondeu, sem entender o porquê da surpresa. – Qual é o problema?_

_– Madonna!_

_– Só porque sou pianista você acha que eu só ouço música clássica? Por favor, né? Sem rótulos! Ou você só ouve música russa?_

_– De forma alguma. Você tem razão, essa necessidade de rotularem as pessoas é ultrajante._

_– Com certeza! Além do mais, as músicas da Madonna ficam lindas ao piano, sabia?_

_E, enquanto tomavam a sopa que Shun preparara, os dois conversavam animadamente sobre música, rótulos, amores e traições. Depois, Shun sentou-se ao piano e começou a tocar e cantar algumas canções de Madonna. Hyoga foi obrigado a concordar que ficavam mesmo muito agradáveis._

_Entusiasmado com a atenção do amigo, Shun continuou tocando e arriscou-se até mesmo a tocar uma composição própria que jamais tinha tocado para outra pessoa. A canção falava de um amor impossível que atormenta uma pessoa e a deixa à beira da loucura._

_– Você é um pianista clássico fenomenal, já vi você quase em transe, tocando esse piano no palco, mas não sabia desse seu lado compositor apaixonado e furioso._

_– Como eu disse, tem muitos lados meus que ninguém conhece. Bom, vamos parar por aqui, né? Já são quase onze horas, daqui a pouco nossos vizinhos vão começar a reclamar._

_– É verdade – concordou Hyoga. – Então, vou indo. Shun, você é um grande amigo – disse e o abraçou._

_– Você também – Shun retrucou, meio sem jeito, e acompanhou o amigo até o elevador. – Boa noite, Hyoga._

_– Boa noite, Shun. Ah, depois quero ouvir de novo aquela música que você escreveu. É tão intensa! Como se chama?_

_– "Tempestade" – Shun disse e Hyoga sorriu, pensando que tinha feito bem em procurar Shun. Conversar com ele fez com que se esquecesse da princesa por algumas horas e se sentisse acolhido, querido, respeitado._

_Enquanto o russo entrava no elevador, Shun voltava para casa cantarolando um trecho da música que escrevera e da qual Hyoga gostara, alheio ao fato de que fora escrita para ele._

Continua...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Laura Bono, Oggi ti amo

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Chrisette Michele, Golden: "Take me back in the day when loving was pure. Love ain't going away, love is always secure. Life's not always perfect but love's always forever.  
> Lets let true love connect lets try lasting together."


End file.
